


Об особенностях воспитания аристократов Орлеи

by Nemhain



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: The Calling
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Winter Fandom Battle
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain





	Об особенностях воспитания аристократов Орлеи

**П** оследние минут десять Николас судорожно размышлял – когда на миг приходил в себя – заорать ему или зарыдать. Оба варианта в данной ситуации были равно не зазорны и совершенно бессмысленны. К тому же, заорать он не мог по причине качественного кляпа, а второе уже не поддавалось контролю – слезы сами проступали на глазах от напряжения и удовольствия, замешанного на невозможности достигнуть предела. Перед глазами все плыло. Сам себе он казался одним огромным пламенеющим желанием. Он бы проклял тот миг, когда сказал «да!», если бы не был уверен, что скажет «да!» снова – столько раз, сколько потребуется.  
  
Джулиан медленно процедил выдох над ним. Потом наклонился и ласково поцеловал за ухом. Николас дрожал – ощущение полноты было настолько восхитительным, что терпеть его долго было невозможно. Сердце стучало в груди, заглушая все, но шепот Джулиана пробрался и сквозь этот шум:  
\- Обещай не стонать на весь дом, и я уберу кляп.  
Словно в подтверждение своего обещания он мягко качнул бедрами… Николас отчаянно громко выдохнул через нос и кивнул. Он совершенно не был уверен в своих возможностях, но начинал опасаться – выдержит ли тело эту «пытку» дольше, а потому хотел бы иметь возможность говорить.  
Джулиан убрал тряпку, а потом провел рукой по его губам. Николас тут же поймал его сильные пальцы, втянул в рот и стал посасывать и вылизывать, чуть откинув голову назад. Он обожал вкус и запах Джулиана – его кожи, его слюны, его семени… даже его пота.  
  


***

  
  
Тот самый первый раз, когда Джулиан отымел его – другое слово на ум Николасу просто не приходило – он запомнил на всю жизнь. Дело было даже не в том, что это был их первый раз, не в том, что его – поимели, хотя если копаться в терминах поверхностно, а не по смыслу, то вовсе и наоборот, и не в том, что дело было посреди маскарада. Просто такого шока он не испытывал ни до, ни после и не надеялся, что такое когда-нибудь повториться. Впрочем, Джулиан умел удивлять…  
  
О том, что Джулиан – мальчик с сюрпризом, в ордене знали: были и небылицы о нем давно уже стали достоянием ордена. То его дипломатический гений помогал ордену выкрутиться из очередных политический сетей. То он, в целом-то довольно изящной комплекции мужчина, разрубал своим двуручником гарлока напополам. То орденским дамам какую-то заумную прическу показывал… Таланты у бывшего орлесианского шевалье были незаурядные. Разве что слухов о его сексуальных предпочтениях так и не случилось. Периодически обмусоливалась тема того, что он все так девственником и ходит, небось, но дальше и не двигалась, хотя многие новенькие серые стражи – женщины, да и некоторые мужчины – пытали счастья.  
Николас же просто шутил, а Джулиан смотрел в ответ затягивающим черным взглядом, означавшим что угодно - от «убью» до «когда ж ты наконец меня трахнешь?».  
Николас еще не успел понять, до какого места дошутился, восхваляя «черные глазищи», «изящные пальчики» и «статную фигуру» с особым акцентом на «упругой заднице», но уже понял, что все его шутки – отражения его желания. Честно говоря, это его несколько смутило: да, бывало, спал с мужиками, чего уж тут не бывает, но так чтобы член в штанах шевелился от пары грязных мыслишек в сторону парня – нет. Он и не на всех-то баб так реагировал. Но будучи упертым бараном, как его порой обзывал Джулиан, своей игры Николас не прекращал.  
  
Был бал в честь дня рождения императора. Обычно Бреган всеми правдами и неправдами запрещал присутствие на подобных мероприятиях кого-либо, кроме себя и Женевьев. Однако в особо торжественных случаях это было невозможно. Николас считал, что все дело в политике: приди к императору в гости, неделю не отмоешься от наветов, слухов и паучьих сетей. Хоть и было сказано не раз, что орден не суется в этот огород, а в Орлее все точно на ухо туговаты. Правда, после пары вынужденных выходов в люди, Николас серьезно засомневался в своей теории.  
Не то, чтобы он возражал, но когда в разгар вечера обнаруживаешь себя кувыркающимся с какой-то особой явно благородного происхождения, лицо которой скрыто маской, неволей призадумаешься. Учитывая, с каким рвением ему отдавались и с какой страстью настаивали на уединении новые собеседницы, едва Николас возвращался к празднеству, верным было лишь одной предположение: аристократия Орлея всерьез вознамерилась при любом удобном случае проверять легендарную потенцию и неутомимость серых стражей.  
В этот раз Николас и Джулиан среди прочих были приглашены на бал. Мысленно обозвав себя «прославленной шлюхой», Николас отправился в баню, старательно выкидывая из головы странный зуд сомнения по поводу присутствия Джулиана на этом маскараде. Но мысли упорно возвращались к их «легендарному» девственнику, с непотребно красивой сильной шеей, которую так хочется целовать, и прямой линией плотно сжатых губ, разбить которую, кажется, можно только кулаком.  
Далее все было ожидаемо. Осанку и манеры настоящего шевалье не вытравить за пару лет в ордене с деревенщинами, солдатами и разбойниками, если только это вообще возможно. Даже в маске, скрывающей пол-лица, даже в простоватых с точки зрения аристократов шмотках, даже с остриженными – ужас какой! – волосами Джулиан собрал вокруг себя толпу. Николас, краем глаза посматривавший за ним, физически ощущал голодные взгляды собеседников и собеседниц Джулиана, а порой, кажется, углядывал переходящие из рук в руки перстни с драгоценными камнями – плату за право первого. Николас заставлял себя молчать и любезничать со своими дамами, чувствуя, как сочится лицемерие и развращенность этих людей сквозь пальцы. Но когда Джулиан направился с одной из аристократок в сторону внутренних комнат дворца, Николас не вытерпел. Неуклюже извинившись перед собеседницами, он пошел за удаляющейся парой. Ему удалось привлечь внимание Джулиана до того, как подобное «преследование» сочли бы неприличным.  
Тот, верно, подумал, что что-то случилось. Он подвел свою даму к группе в масках, рьяно обсуждавших последние события в Ферелдене, а сам подошел к нему. Николас не собирался говорить здесь, да и вообще он собирался не говорить, а делать – Джулиана нужно было срочно убрать отсюда. Эти порочные выродки его не получат! Николас схватил мужчину за рукав и повел прочь, однако, в какой-то момент, Джулиан вывернулся, дернул за рукав уже его и завел в первую попавшуюся комнату, оказавшуюся подсобкой для прислуги.  
\- Пошли вон, - спокойно приказал он, увидев пару эльфиек, и те поспешили выбежать.  
Потом раздраженный взгляд темных глаз обратился к Николасу:  
\- В Орлее начался Мор?  
\- Нет, - тот резко потерял свою решимость.  
Взгляд Джулиана из прорезей маски касался таинственным и опасным.  
\- Так что, позволь узнать, произошло?  
Николас разозлился уже сам – он резко шагнул к Джулиану, взял его за грудки и приложил спиной о стену:  
\- Думаешь, тут в шахматы играют? Думаешь, она тебе стихи декламировать собралась? Эта развратная сука… - тут он осознал, что Джулиан ему улыбается, своей еле заметной, снисходительной улыбкой.  
Николас оторопел, а Джулиан плавно подался вперед, толкнул его в плечо – и вот уже блондин поздоровался затылком со стеной.  
\- Не молчи, Николас. Расскажи мне, как жестко она меня трахнет. Она ведь течет при одной мысли о том, что сегодня познает мощь серого стража, - Джулиан облизнул губы и, почти прижавшись губами к уху Николаса – тот мельком отметил, как едва заметно запахло корицей от кожи - продолжил: – Командор вынужден «торговать» нами, чтобы орден вообще существовал в Орлее. Император плевал на репутацию стражей и никогда не понимал, зачем он нужен не во время Мора. Император хочет играть, - это слово прозвучало как-то особенно грязно, - с серыми, но серые не играют в политику. Они не играют даже в войну с кем-то, кроме Порождений Тьмы. Но какая-то выгода должна от нас быть? Император ценит удовольствие достаточно высоко, чтобы в случае своей удовлетворенности проливать милость на доставивших ему наслаждение.  
Губы Джулиана задели ушную раковину Николаса; тот порадовался, что прижат к стене – коленки предательски дрогнули. Он надеялся, что этот, совершенно ему неизвестный и незнакомый, Джулиан, не сократит оставшиеся пару сантиметров между их телами: тогда ему не удастся скрыть свое возбуждение. Внезапный порыв предстал Николасу, наконец, совершенно глупым: он попытался спасти орлесианского аристократа от орлесианских аристократов.  
А тот продолжал:   
\- Мы должны сделать так, чтобы лучшие люди Империи были довольны нашим присутствием в Орлее, - Джулиан все же вжался в него. Николас закусил губу. Он не был уверен, нарочно ли или случайно, но Джулиан надавил бедром на его пах сильнее, чем куда-либо еще. – К нашей удаче, их развращенность и любопытство дают нам простой способ удовлетворить их.  
Джулиан опустил одну руку вниз, чуть подвинулся, убирая давление с паха Николаса. Тот постарался вдохнуть и успокоиться. Не вышло ни того, ни другого, но он все же выдавил:  
\- Я понял, Джулиан. Прости, я …  
Рука легла на пояс и уверенно потянула застежку. Джулиан смотрел ему в глаза, и Николас почувствовал, как кровь бросилась в лицо. Он не сомневался, что это не пройдет незамеченным, но точно так же понимал, что спрятаться от Джулиана – невозможно. Тот мягко улыбнулся и шепнул:  
\- Я не злюсь, Николас.  
А затем опустился перед ним на колени. Для застывшего в собственном желании Николаса Джулиан двигался слишком быстро. Слишком ловко Джулиан освободил его напряженную плоть от оков одежды. Но для чего было это «слишком», Николас отчаянно не мог вспомнить. Вниз смотреть он не стал – боялся, но не понимал, чего.  
Джулиан обнял губами головку напряженного члена Николаса, заставив того громко застонать, и принялся посасывать нежную плоть. Николас закрыл себе рот тыльной стороной ладони, потому что молчать он не мог, но где-то на периферии сознания понимал, что лишний шум им не нужен. А Джулиан положил горячую ладонь ему на низ торса, точно без нее там не было достаточно давления, а языком надавил на самый кончик напряженной плоти, слизывая проступившую смазку. Николасу показалось, что вот сейчас он и кончит. Но Джулиан будто услышал эти пораженческие мысли – свободной рукой он сжал яички Николаса, чем вызвал тихое ругательство. Жесткая хватка тут же превратилась в ласку, но глубже Джулиан не брал, дразня. Николас чувствовал, как его начинает трясти; его рука против воли легла на затылок Джулиана и повелительно надавила. Тот согласился и вобрал в рот столько плоти, сколько мог. Николас выдохнул через зубы. Джулиан выпустил немного, а потом снова принял ее в свой горячий рот. Его рука надавила на торс больше, удерживая на месте, а вторая продолжала аккуратно ласкать мошонку Николаса.  
Николас почувствовал, что уперся членом в гортань Джулиана – ощущение отдалось дрожью во всем теле; он сделал титаническую попытку сдать назад. Но Джулиан не отстранился, а наоборот продолжил движение к Николасу, позволяя его напряженному члену проскользнуть дальше, уже в глотку... Николас убрал руку с его затылка, взмахнул, точно тонущий, сбивая какую-то банку с ближайшей полки, за которую он и схватился, иначе бы упал. Джулиан отстранился, но тут же начал вновь проталкивать его член глубже… Николас чувствовал дыхание на своем лобке; ощущение было неповторимым, а мысль о том, что Джулиан взял в рот почти весь его немаленький – Николас знал, что природа его ой как не обделила – член, пронзила точно молния. Николас содрогнулся, чувствуя, как сжимается горло Джулиана вокруг его члена и кончил, окончательно теряя ощущение себя во времени и пространстве, лишь чувствуя, как жадный рот Джулиана принимает его семя, а потом продолжает сдавливать чувствительную плоть, будто бы выцеживая остатки…  
Николас не сказал бы, сколько времени он приходил в себя – час или пару секунд - но когда взгляд прояснился, он увидел перед собой лицо Джулиана, наполовину скрытое маской, которую он так и не снял.  
\- Джулиан, я… - голос его дрожал.  
Но Джулиан заткнул его жадным, солоноватым от семени поцелуем. Потом он чуть отстранился и, с трогательной аккуратностью поправив какую-то невидимую складку на одежде Николаса, которую он и так уже привел в порядок, едва слышно сказал:  
\- Я буду с тобой, Николас. Но сейчас… Сколько еще ты намерен заставлять племянницу императора ждать меня? – к концу фразы в его голосе снова появилась сталь и безразличие.  
\- Пожалуй, нисколько, - отозвался согласно Николас. – Вот только… - он подался к Джулиану, сцеловывая случайно попавшую на щеку мужчины белесую каплю, - зачем ты врал о своей девственности?  
\- Я не врал.  
\- Хочешь сказать, ты в книжках такое вычитал, а оно само взяло и получилось? Мне не одна шлюха так не отсасывала, - Николас захотел убить себя сразу после того, как эти слова вылетели у него изо рта.  
Видимо, это как-то отразилось на его лице, потому что Джулиан предпочел съязвить, а не дать ему в морду.  
\- Благодарю за изысканный комплимент, - он едва заметно ухмыльнулся. – Среди обязательных в воспитании аристократа Орлеи предметов есть такие, о которых я предпочел бы сейчас не распространяться.  
Он отстранился и вышел.  
  
Не распространялся об этих предметах Джулиан и после. Он существенно больше болтовни любил дело. Николас не был против.  
  


***

  
  
Джулиан бессердечно убрал руку со рта Николаса, а тот не мог ее удержать – его собственные руки были связаны, опереться можно, но не больше.  
\- Пожалуйста, Джулиан, - голос его дрожал и обрывался, в глотке пересохло, да и дыхания не хватало. – Пожалуйста…  
\- Нет, - тихое, но непреклонное.  
Николас издал странный хнычущий звук… а потом качнул бедрами сам, насаживаясь на член Джулиана. Тот же продолжал покрывать шею и плечи любовника сладкими поцелуями, не особо, кажется, интересуясь тем, чтобы дать тому почувствовать движение внутри или дать разрядку. Но Николас был упорен: в конце концов, Джулиан не выдержал, зажал его бедра своими руками и начал врываться в него так сильно, как мог. Николас прогнулся в пояснице, уперся лицом в предплечье, стараясь заглушить собственные стоны. Сердце стучало как загнанное, пальцы ног немели, а член был скован сладкой болью…  
\- Умоляю, Джулиан. Пожалуйста, - снова попросил он.  
Тот ухмыльнулся, опустил руку на член Николаса и, потянув за конец шнурка, распустил мудреный узел, сковывавший член. Николас кончил в тот же момент, падая без сил на кровать. Оргазм был столь долгим, что когда Николасу удалось вдохнуть, он почувствовал, что голова у него кружится не только от наслаждения, но и он недостатка воздуха.  
Рядом застонал Джулиан, доведя себя до грани рукой. Николас слышал, как он пытается восстановить дыхание…  
Через какое-то время Джулиан перекинул через его бедро ногу, а потом потянулся развязать узлы на руках Николаса.  
Время текло медленно, в сытом теплом молчании. Николас нашел, наконец, в себе силы повернуться на бок и сгрести Джулиана в охапку. Сделав так, он поинтересовался:  
\- Научишь меня, как завязать такой узел?  
\- Да, - коротко ответил Джулиан, но в голосе его звучало предвкушение…


End file.
